


To the World

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Vision, Demon!Wanda, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Good Omens AU, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Wanda's task on this Earth was to cause as much trouble as she could.Vision's, on the other hand, was to make the world a better place one miracle at the time.Neither of them could imagine that one day the fate of the world would be on their shoulders.OR:A Scarlet Vision AU inspired by Good Omens because I just couldn't help myself.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 126
Kudos: 41
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 4: Angels & Demons AU
> 
> Ok, so as some of you know, I just love Good Omens. This will be partly inspired by the show (haven't gotten around to reading the book yet), partly by the wonderful gifs by Andhewonherheart on Tumblr and partly by wherever these two take me.
> 
> Enjoy!

_**The garden of Eden,** **6024 years before the end of the world** _

_***_

If Wanda was in her humanoid form she would smirk.

Seducing the Almighty's prized humans to defy Her orders had almost been too easy. A few whispered promises, a couple of innocently poised questions and they were eating from the tree of knowledge.

Wanda slithered up the walls of Eden to admire her handiwork as the pair ran away from the garden.

That’s when she saw an angel, gazing wistfully at the two retreating forms.

It was the first angel she had seen since the Fall and she was ready for some fun.

He hadn’t seemed to notice her and Wanda decided it was time for a little scare.

She transformed suddenly from her snake form but he didn’t even blink, let alone flinch.

Huh.

He was no fun.

Perhaps she could tease him with words instead.

“Do you believe they will survive?” he asked before she could say anything and Wanda frowned.

Of course he had to have a lovely voice to go with the blonde hair and the pristine white wings.

Stupid, perfect angel.

“I suppose,” Wanda said with a chuckle, stretching her black wings. “If it’s in the 'Great Plan,'” she continued, making air quotes.

“But that,” she pointed in the general direction of the retreating humans, “that one’s on me. Wanda, by the way.”

Wanda smirked proudly at the aghast expression on his face before he schooled it into something more neutral.

A reaction.

That was more like it.

She wondered how many more she could pull out of him.

“Vision,” he replied with a small nod, and Wanda's smirk softened against her will.

It suited him.

“I... I might have done something that wasn’t in the Plan. I can’t... I can’t tell another angel,” he stuttered, averting his gaze.

His cheeks blushed so prettily and Wanda bit the inside of her cheek in order to stop herself from grinning.

An angel who did something wrong?

She had to know more.

“But you can tell a demon. I promise I won’t judge,” she coaxed, voice as gentle and as seductive as she could manage.

“I... uh... might have given them my flaming sword,” he whispered, scratching the back of his head and refusing to meet her eyes.

Wanda felt her mouth drop open. A flaming sword. So this was the Principality of Eastern Gate. The guardian of Eden. And he not only let them go, he gave them his sword!

She felt laughter bubbling inside her chest and couldn’t stop it, not until his look turned from pained to pleading.

“You know, that question had been unfair. I didn’t have all the relevant information. This greatly increases their chances of survival,” she assured him and could almost swear she saw a slight smile form on his lips in response.

She certainly didn’t feel a skip in her heartbeat in response to _that_.

Vision’s smile was wiped away by the sound of thunder above them.

A coincidence or a sign that She had been paying attention?

The thunder was followed by the sound of raindrops hitting the ground around them and it took Wanda a few seconds to realize she couldn’t feel them on her head.

She looked up and saw that his wing was positioned above her as a sort of a shield against the rain.

She quickly looked away and chose to stare at the wilderness instead.

If anyone had to witness the small smile that graced her face, she would rather it be a bird or a wild beast than the silly, innocent and naïve angel beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT WARNING: If you watched Good Omens, you know what you're getting yourself into, but this warning is for those who didn't. If you're religious, this chapter and the whole work will contain things that might make you uncomfortable. You might want to skip this story if you aren't prepared for that.
> 
> Also, this chapter is sad lol, enjoy

_**Mesopotamia, 5024 years before the end of the world** _

***

Vision stood defeated as he watched the people gathered around the Ark.

Despite all his efforts in urging them to believe Noah and join him on the large vessel, no one had listened. No one had repented. They were all doomed.

“Vision?” he heard, the sound of his name and the familiar voice that uttered it making him jump.

A millennium had passed, but it was impossible to forget the entity whose temptation had ended up exiling humans from the garden of Eden.

“Wanda,” he acknowledged with a curt nod. The irony of them meeting like this again, in some of humanity’s darkest days, was not lost on him.

“Long time no see,” she grinned, making her way towards him. A long time has passed, indeed, but they were both unchanged. Her fiery red hair still cascaded in curls down her shoulders and her crimson eyes still glistened with mischief as she took in the scene before them.

“What’s all this commotion about, anyway? I’m supposed to investigate, care to make my job easier?” Wanda asked, her eyes on the Ark that looked completely out of place in their current environment.

“It’s… uh… well,” Vision stuttered, unable to find the words to explain. It didn’t help that he couldn’t truly understand it himself, but he supposed no one could. The Great Plan was ineffable, after all.

“You haven’t been handing out any more flaming swords, have you?” she squinted at him, a smirk blossoming on her face, and Vision blushed, unable to meet her eyes.

She was the only person who knew about what he’d done, he couldn’t bring himself to admit it even to the Almighty, and yet he had somehow confided in her. A demon.

Vision shook his head, both at himself and as an answer, and Wanda chuckled, the sound dragging his eyes back towards her face.

Her eyes were shining with mirth before she turned them back towards the scene in front of them.

“Why would someone build that monstrosity of a boat in the middle of the desert,” Wanda mused, observing as Noah and his family herded the various animals inside.

She drew an apple from under her robes and tossed it towards the horses and unicorns that were pastured nearby. Vision could only watch as one of the two unicorns trotted towards them in search of more treats.

“The Almighty has decided that humanity, at least in this part of the world, needed a new beginning,” Vision explained, voice shakier than he would have wished.

Wanda furrowed her brows in confusion, petting the unicorn absentmindedly, until she suddenly gasped.

“Wait…” she started. “The boat. The animals. It can’t be,” she inhaled through her teeth, her red eyes wide.

Vision supposed his silence spoke louder than words ever could.

“All of them?” Wanda asked, her gaze piercing through him.

“W-well, not all. There’s Noah and his family, a-and all the species in the world,” he tried, but Wanda just stared at him, dumbfounded.

“Even the little ones?” she continued, pointing at some of the children playing in the distance. “She wouldn’t drown the little ones, would She?”

Vision could only squeeze his lips together and nod slightly.

Wanda’s face was almost as white as the unicorn’s mane now, her red eyes making her skin seem even paler, before she shook her head.

“Huh. This sounds more like something my lot would do,” she commented, grabbing another apple from within her robes and feeding it to the animal in front of them.

Vision wondered if the fruit had been there the whole time or if she had summoned it just as a treat. Apples would forever be her signature fruit after all.

He wanted to ask, just to distract himself from dangerous thoughts, but he was certain that she would see right through him and his excuses.

He wouldn’t question the Plan. He couldn’t.

“I am sure the Almighty has her reasons,” he replied. “I know they have turned away from Her path, and yet I can’t help but feel for them.”

Wanda quirked an eyebrow at that.

“Careful, Angel,” she warned. “You know where disagreeing with Her decisions might bring you.”

She didn’t have to specify, Vision was well aware of what she meant. Her pointed look at where his white wings would be if they weren’t hidden was clue enough.

“That is something you don’t want to go through,” she added, shuddering slightly. Her eyes were squeezed shut and Vision didn’t need to ask to know she was remembering the pain of her own Fall. He didn’t know much about it, but he knew enough to never wish it upon anyone.

“Her decisions are Hers and Hers alone. I could never presume to understand them. But I do know that there will be a new beginning. And a new sign in the skies, a promise that She will never do it again,” he stated, determined to look at the bright side of it all.

Perhaps the new humans would be more like She had intended them to be. Kinder. Better.

“How kind,” Wanda chuckled, shaking her head just as the first drops of rain started to fall. Vision looked away from her, towards the Ark that was starting to close its door, when Wanda gasped again.

“Hey, wait! Noah! Shem! Someone,” she yelled, before cursing under her breath. “Run, you silly thing, perhaps they’ll still let you in,” Wanda urged, but the unicorn wouldn’t budge.

She suddenly transformed into a snake, making the animal gallop towards the Ark in terror, before turning back into her human form.

She seemed conflicted about something, rubbing her temples and squeezing her eyes tightly before letting out a long groan.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I’m doing this, but come. You shouldn’t be forced to watch this, and I don’t really feel like staying for the show either. I just hope the unicorn makes it,” she grumbled, before spreading her raven wings and setting off.

Vision allowed his own wings to show and followed after her, unsure and uncaring of where she was taking him.

He lost all track of time as he flew behind her, a mixture of rain and tears impeding with his vision. They finally landed on a mountaintop, with nothing around them but the thick grey clouds seemingly caging them in.

Neither of them spoke a word as they stared at the nothingness ahead. Nothingness that would stay that way for days, perhaps even months.

Despite the chilling air that made him shiver, Vision was grateful for the rain soaking his face and clothes.

The raindrops made it impossible for Wanda to notice his tears as he wept for all of humanity.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Shinar, 4285 years before the end of the world_ **

***

“I will never understand your methods,” Clint quipped, startling Wanda from her thoughts. She had just been taking a break from a bit of tempting when he snuck up on her.

“What’s wrong with my methods,” she asked defensively, hands on her hips as she stared him down.

“I just mean… why go through all this trouble,” he clarified, gesturing towards the gigantic tower being built in front of them. “Why not stick to the traditional methods, you know? Help them make deadlier weapons, ignite their anger so they respond with violence to every little annoyance…”

Clint trailed off, raising his eyebrow expectantly, but Wanda just rolled her eyes.

He was sitting on a ledge, carefully cleaning his bow as he waited for her answer.

“That’s boring. Besides, you and the rest would be out of work in two days if I did,” she teased.

Clint laughed at that, his icy blue eyes twinkling. “Sure we would,” he replied, shaking his head. “So you really think this will do something to please the bosses? I mean they’re just building.”

Wanda sighed. It sometimes seemed like she was the only demon who could look at the bigger picture.

“Yes, but _She_ doesn’t want them to. It will annoy Her, make the humans fall out of Her good graces and secure them for us,” she explained.

“If you say so,” Clint conceded, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m just saying, the same thing could be achieved through my methods.”

“Well then, you just use yours and I’ll keep using mine,” Wanda replied, turning away from him and indicating that the conversation was over. It was time to get back to work, after all.

She cast a look over her shoulder after a few moments and saw that he was heading back towards his weapons’ stand.

Good.

She preferred to work alone.

Though the competition between demons was constant and fierce, Wanda wasn’t worried about her position. Embellished reports and taking credit for new concepts and crimes the humans had thought of themselves worked wonders for her reputation in the head office. It also meant that she rarely had to put in much effort into actual temptations, but when she thought of a project she found interesting, she liked to do it right, without interference.

As far as demons went, she supposed there could be worse ones to be bumping into than Clint. Still, she could never trust a demon not to stab her in the back when it suited him.

 _You could, however, trust an angel_ , a voice inside her head supplied and Wanda growled, scaring a passerby off.

“I can trust _no one_ ,” she muttered to herself, striding purposefully towards the builders.

If she didn’t know better, Wanda would have thought her thoughts had summoned him, because after barely thirty minutes of enticing the workers with the opportunities that awaited them if they reached the Heavens, a certain angel’s shocked gasp drew her attention.

“It’s you!” the angel exclaimed. His expression was so shocked Wanda had to fight to keep her face straight.

“Who else would I be?” she asked, feigning innocence. She fluttered her eyelashes slightly for added effect. She was, after all, dressed like one of the builders. Perhaps he just felt proud of himself because he had recognized her?

“You know what I mean,” Vision grumbled, before motioning for her to come after him.

Wanda stared at the back of his retreating head with a raised eyebrow for a moment, before sighing and following him away from the humans.

“You must be the reason these people are so determined to build as high as they can. ‘Reach the Heavens,’ as they say,” he accused once they were alone.

Wanda couldn’t hold her laughter in anymore, and a small chuckle escaped her, much to Vision’s chagrin.

“Perhaps,” she replied with a smirk, before allowing her voice to drop lower. “I can be very persuasive.”

Wanda delighted in the way a blush suddenly appeared on the angel’s cheeks. Making him flustered was quickly becoming her favorite pastime. How could it not? Tempting an angel was certainly much more fun than wasting time on measly humans.

“I-I’m sure you can, you would be quite a bad demon if you weren’t,” he replied, and Wanda felt real laughter developing deep in her belly.

“Oh, Angel,” she laughed, shaking her head, “if I was a _good_ demon I’d be in a lot of trouble, wouldn’t I?”

He frowned for a second, so adorably confused, before realization seemed to dawn on him.

“Oh! Oh, I suppose you’re right,” he conceded. “Still, I am afraid of the Almighty’s reprisal. After the last time…” he trailed off, pain overshadowing all other emotions on his face.

Wanda felt her good mood evaporate.

It had been more than seven centuries since the Flood, but the expression on his face made it abundantly clear that he was reliving it as if not even a day had passed. While she had seized the opportunity and taken credit for discouraging the people from following Noah after the fact, the whole event still didn’t sit well with her. It didn’t matter though. No one would ever find out about the doubts she sometimes had.

“Well, you said it yourself. She created a rainbow, promised She wouldn’t do it again,” Wanda countered, driven to comfort him at least slightly by an instinct she couldn’t understand.

“Yes… You’re right. I probably worry about nothing. All I have to do is work harder than you, and then the humans will stop and there will be no need for any sort of a punishment,” he stated, nodding determinedly.

Wanda didn’t have the heart to tell him that she didn’t have to work hard at all. It was much easier to convince a man to follow his ambition, assure him that breaking a few rules wouldn’t hurt anyone or tempt him with riches and pleasures he could only dream of than it was to convince him to stay on the path of righteousness.

“May the best of us win,” she replied instead, smirking, even though there was never any doubt about who that would be.

When two months later the Almighty confounded the humans’ speech, the only one who was surprised was him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thebes, 3310 years before the end of the world_ **

***

“The pharaoh is dead! The pharaoh is dead!” voices echoed in panic around him and Vision frowned. The ruler was still quite young and in perfect health, at least he had been the last time he saw him. His death couldn’t have been from natural causes, which didn’t bide well for Egypt and the people in it.

Vision sighed.

He had been doing so well. Thanks to his miracles the land had prospered. Peace and joy abounded, but he could already envision it all dissolving into war and famine.

Vision followed the commotion towards the palace, curious to see what was going on, when he was suddenly pulled into a side alley, a hand clasped over his mouth.

The person who captured him was a demon, his senses were certain of it, but just as panic was beginning to grip him, Vision heard a familiar voice.

“Don’t scream, it’s me,” Wanda whispered, and Vision felt his body relax.

She slowly removed her hand from his mouth and Vision turned around to face her.

“That is certainly one way to make an appearance,” Vision commented, raising an eyebrow.

While it wasn’t unusual for them to end up in the same area due to their respective lines of work, he had never been greeted like _that_ before.

Wanda just shrugged her shoulders, not looking very apologetic at all, as she checked to make sure they were alone.

“I had to stop you from going in there. After all these millennia I’ve known you, you at least deserve a warning before walking into a snake pit,” she explained.

“A snake pit? What? You- you can’t mean the palace, I was there just two weeks ago and everything was perfect,” he retorted.

What was happening? Did one of the demons have something to do with the pharaoh’s death?

“I am not talking about two weeks ago, Angel, I am talking about now!” she exclaimed. She sounded irritated, more so than usual, and Vision frowned.

“Wanda, what is happening out there?” he asked softly.

“Everyone is there. And I mean _everyone_. My boss, my boss' boss, you name it,” she stressed, clearly anxious about having so many high-ranking demons around.

Vision could understand.

Now that he knew they were there, he couldn’t stop the uneasy feeling spreading through him either.

“They aren’t really known for frequenting the Earth. What’s the occasion?” Vision asked carefully, not really certain if he wanted to hear the answer.

“Oh, this is a special one. They’re trying to catch another demon, Imhotep. Rumor has it he fell in _love_ ,” Wanda said, grimacing slightly. “With a human woman, one of the pharaoh’s mistresses at that. They plotted to kill him so they could finally be together, except they failed to take Imhotep's superiors into account.”

Huh.

While he had assumed a demon might have had something to do with what was happening, he never could have imagined _that_.

Still, something about it didn’t quite sit well with him.

“But why go through all this trouble to catch him? The pharaoh’s murder will surely lead to a lot of unrest. I thought that was what your kind wanted, wasn’t it?” Vision asked.

“This is not about the consequences of his actions, Vision. It’s about what lead him to them. Sex is encouraged, but love… Demons are not capable of love, Angel. If one claims to feel it, then something is seriously wrong with him. They need to make an example out of him now,” she explained.

Vision felt his face go white.

“Y-you… you don’t mean holy water, do you?”

Wanda shook her head, chuckling slightly, but there was no humor in her voice.

“That would be merciful. A bit of holy water and he would be gone forever. Wiped out of existence… From what I’ve heard, they are planning to kill her and lock him in a tomb for all of eternity. Stripped of his powers by his sarcophagus, he will be forced to lay there until the Apocalypse, probably thinking about the woman he claims to love,” she ended softly.

Vision felt chills run through him at her words.

No one deserved that fate, not even a demon, and especially not for something as beautiful as falling in love.

“That’s horrible,” he managed, “even for demons, that punishment seems overly cruel.”

“Oh, and you think your side would just, what, let it happen,” Wanda asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“I…” Vision started, before realizing he didn’t know what to say. He had no idea how his own bosses would react.

“Go. Now that they’re up here, I’m sure they’ll want to have some fun for themselves instead of just reading about it in our reports. Things are about to get really ugly and there’s nothing your miracles can do right now. Find another part of the Earth where you can actually make some difference,” she said, pushing him in the opposite direction of the palace.

Despite his desire to help the people that would now surely be faced with many hardships, Vision felt his legs carrying him of their own accord. If what Wanda said was true, this whole situation was way outside of his capabilities.

He walked, uncertain of where he was heading, until he realized there was one place he could visit to get some answers.

Yes, he thought as he approached the official entrance to Heaven. He would inquire at the headquarters about where to go next.

“Ah, Vision, come in. You’re back early for your report,” Steve said after Vision knocked on his office door.

“Yes, there have been some, uh, new developments in my area and I was wondering how you would like me to proceed,” Vision replied.

He quickly proceeded to explain the situation, while Steve listened with a frown.

“I see,” he nodded once Vision was done recounting the information he had. “And how did you learn all this?”

“Well, mostly through whispers on the street, but I did feel an extremely strong demonic presence at the palace which confirms them,” he replied, feeling strangely reluctant to reveal Wanda’s role in providing him with the details.

“You did well by retreating. We don’t want to cause another war before the time comes. Besides, it’s up to them to decide how to punish their own,” Steve said, getting out of his chair to walk Vision towards the door. “You can rest here for a bit, or perhaps go to China for the time being.”

“China it is,” Vision mumbled to himself. There was never any doubt in his mind. He belonged on Earth, helping humans, of course.

Just as they reached the door, Vision suddenly remembered his talk with Wanda and the question left his mouth before he even realized it.

“What would, theoretically, happen if an angel were to fall in love with a human?”

Steve stopped in his tracks, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You mean romantic love? Not the general, all-encompassing love towards all humans?” he clarified.

Vision nodded, waiting silently for his reply. He had no intentions of falling in love with one, but he needed a confirmation that his side would be more civilized about it.

“I don’t know, Vision. It has never happened before, we would have to see. My guess is the angel would have to be brought back for retraining and wouldn’t be allowed back on Earth until that human passed away. We can’t have our ground agents becoming distracted by romantic love towards mortals,” he replied sternly.

“I understand,” Vision stated. While it still felt like an overly cruel punishment for something he couldn’t bring himself to consider a sin, it was still preferable to being locked up for eternity.

“And what if they fell in love with a demon,” he asked suddenly, once more unable to stop the words leaving his mouth.

Steve jumped a feet away from him, as if struck by lightning.

“Only theoretically, of course,” Vision tried to assure the other angel, but the wary look didn’t leave his eyes.

“I hope none of us will ever be unlucky enough to find out, but I can assure you: it would be nothing short of the Fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah, this chapter was clearly inspired by the Mummy :D
> 
> P.S. Am I the only one who kind of just wanted Imhotep and Anck-su-namun to be happy together? Probably hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some mature content in this chapter, be warned

**_Troy, 3145 years before the end of the world_ **

***

“You do realize that’s pointless, right? If they don’t die today, they probably will tomorrow, or the day after that,” Wanda stated after noticing the arrows slightly changing direction and landing on the ground instead of fatally wounding their marks. It didn’t take a genius to realize the owner of the familiar tuft of blonde hair was responsible.

“Perhaps. Or perhaps they will live to see the end of this war, their wives, children…” Vision replied softly, not deterring from his task.

He was neither able nor allowed to save them all, but it never stopped him from doing all he could. He had to be one of the stubbornest beings Wanda knew.

“The only way to truly stop the bloodshed is for one side to win,” she reminded him, and Vision sighed.

“I agree. But it’s already been ten years and the end is nowhere in sight. With the way this siege is going, it will be years, if not even decades before that happens,” he replied, shaking his head.

Wanda wouldn’t tell him anything, but she suspected some of the other demons were to blame for it dragging on for this long. Both sides seemed to have an unending supply of food and weapons, everything they required for the people to keep fighting and dying, which was a clear sign of demonic influence in Wanda’s books.

Still, things were as they were, all she could do now was observe the developments.

“Yeah… who would have thought that all of this would have come out of two people loving each other,” she mused, staring off at the distance.

“Indeed,” Vision replied silently.

There was silence for a few minutes before Vision suddenly turned towards her.

“Wait… Tell me you didn’t have anything to do with this!” he exclaimed, voice a bit higher than usual.

Despite her efforts, Wanda couldn’t keep her snort in.

She couldn’t decide if he thought too lowly or too highly of her.

“Okay, first of all, I’m a demon. If you see something bad happening, you should automatically assume one of us _did_ have something to do with it,” she stated. “Secondly, I hadn’t planned for this to happen. I just saw two people in love, divided by an unhappy marriage, and encouraged them to run away together. The most I had expected was a brawl between the families, not for her husband to start a damn war!”

“I see,” he replied, trying to hide a small smile on his face.

Huh.

Why was he smiling?

Vision opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but closed it before any sounds left.

“What?” she insisted.

“Are you certain you want to know?” he asked, smiling a bit more broadly now.

“You better tell me now before I discorporate you,” Wanda threatened. He couldn’t just leave her hanging like this!

“I know you are going to deny it, but I believe you do have a soft spot for humans. At least some of them,” he claimed softly.

Vision didn’t even have the time to blink before Wanda had him pinned against a tree. He might have been taller than her, but the suddenness of the movement made sure she had the upper hand.

Wanda forced herself not to think about all the points of contact as her body weight kept him immobilized against the tree, or the way she seemed to fit so well against him.

No.

It’s intimidating him that she had to focus on right now.

“Don’t you ever say that again,” she growled at him.

Stupid angel, not even realizing how much trouble statements like that could get her into.

Wanda knew she should just discorporate him, get rid of him for a decade or two. It would certainly bring her a lot of points in her superiors' books, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“There is _nothing_ soft about me, nothing, do you understand,” she spat out instead.

Vision gulped slowly, drawing her eyes to the movement of his Adam's apple and Wanda had to fight the desire to bite it.

“Do you understand,” she demanded, voice low, dangerous.

“Y-yes,” Vision managed shakily. Wanda allowed what she hoped was a menacing grin to spread over her face.

“Good,” she replied, slowly moving away from him.

She somehow managed to convince herself that the shiver she felt going through her definitely had nothing to do with missing the warmth of his body.

Wanda suddenly turned and set off, not bothering to say goodbye. She needed to get away from him. While teasing him was one thing, nothing good could come out of actually following through with it.

“H-hey, where are you going?” Vision asked, his angel mind probably unable to process the fact that she hadn’t wished him a good day or something.

She chuckled silently before yelling: “duty calls,” and continuing on her path without turning around.

Wanda reached her cottage in less than fifteen minutes, but no matter how much she tossed and turned she couldn’t relax.

That stupid angel might not be next to her physically, but he still wouldn’t leave her damn mind.

The memory of being pressed against his body surfaced uninvited and Wanda had to close her eyes. She needed to fight those thoughts off.

Except… Why should she? She wasn’t bound by some moral code of decency anymore, it didn’t matter if it was wrong or not.

Yes, Wanda thought as she allowed her hand to sneak downwards, angels were the ones who had to fight such thoughts, but she, she could indulge.

Wanda imagined that scene of her own will now, except this time she wasn’t just holding him there. She slowly started grinding against him, watching through half-lidded eyes as his own widened in surprise.

“Something the matter, Angel?” she asked lowly, her imagination making her voice sound even sultrier than it actually could be as she slowly started to rub her clit.

Oh, it would be so fun to see what his true reaction would be, the shock, the horror when he realized what she was doing, but this was a fantasy, after all.

So she made his body start to respond to her movements, even as he stuttered out a weak “w-what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Angel? Or are you too innocent to know how much pleasure these bodies can bring?” Wanda whispered in her mind, while in reality she had to bite her lip to stop a whimper from escaping.

Such a sweet, innocent angel, it would surely feel so good to have him tremble below her. Oh, there was so much she could teach him, open his eyes to pleasures he had never imagined, but that wouldn’t happen. As much as she loved to tease him, she couldn’t bring herself to actually corrupt him. The risk was too high, and the price…

Wanda shook her head, chasing those thoughts away.

This was a fantasy, she could imagine whatever she wanted without the fear of consequences.

Her fantasy self continued to grind against the helpless angel, who soon started to develop a reaction of his own. Each time there was less uncertainty as his hips met hers, but she also started to feel an unmistakable hardness developing under his robes.

“Yes, Vision. Let it happen, Angel,” she whispered and he let out a soft moan, leaning his head against the tree.

If she heard him make that sound in reality, Wanda would surely come right then and there, but as it was, she plunged two fingers inside her burning core.

She couldn’t take it anymore so she captured his lips in a kiss, his eyes snapping open in surprise before he relaxed and allowed his lips to move with hers. They were soon a tangled mess of hands pulling at clothes as they slid towards the floor, desperate sounds leaving her lips because she couldn’t wait anymore.

Wanda was certain that the feeling of him entering her would be indescribable, but the knowledge didn’t stop her from trying to imagine it.

Her fantasy self almost sobbed at the feeling of being filled like never before, even as the sweet angel put a hand on her cheek and asked her if she was alright, eyes shining with worry.

“I will be if you start moving,” she growled, rolling her hips on top of him until he finally started meeting her thrusts.

Wanda matched the pace of her hand to the scene in her head and it was mere minutes before she felt herself falling apart with a cry.

She laid there afterwards, temporarily sated, but not even her orgasm could keep her calm forever. It was only a matter of time before her thoughts turned against her again.

Her thoughts were one of the reasons why Wanda hated being alone, with no humans to tempt and no mischief to sow. Alone time made the stupid voice inside her head emerge, the voice that she wasn’t even supposed to have.

 _Do it_ , the voice whispered, and Wanda growled.

“No,” she spat out, unable to keep silent even though there was no one there to talk to.

 _End the war_ , it insisted. Wanda rolled her eyes. Of course it would suggest something like that. She supposed that her tormentors after the Fall had failed to strip her of everything that had once made her an angel, because why else would this stupid voice keep bothering her when no other demons seemed to have it?

“Shut up. Why would I?” she asked, and almost choked at the reply.

 _Because of him_.

Her answer was too dangerous to vocalize, she wouldn’t risk someone hearing about her inner conflict, but she couldn’t stop herself from replying inside her mind.

 _Ugh!!! No. He’s wrong. I’m not soft! And I’m not sacrificing myself to end a silly little war_ , she insisted.

 _Then do it in a demonic way. No one could fault you then_.

Wanda covered her face with a blanket and squeezed her eyes shut.

That might have been the first reasonable thing that voice had ever said. Nevertheless, she wouldn’t do it.

Not a chance.

She was a demon, she would not be tempted to do something good because her tormentors had been incapable of completing their job.

Still, her imagination worked overtime that night, and by the time the dawn broke, a plan was fully formed inside her mind.

“Fine,” she grumbled to herself, dressing up as a servant girl.

She walked unnoticed through king Agamemnon’s camp, bearing wine and humming softly, before reaching Odysseus’ tent.

“Your wine, sir,” she said, smiling sweetly.

“Thank you,” the man said, taking the amphora from her hand. It was now time to set her plan into motion.

“Oh, and there’s also a gift from an anonymous admirer for you,” Wanda added, handing him a small wooden horse. “Not sure why they gave it to you though, the Trojans are the ones who consider horses sacred animals.”

She turned around, leaving the tent, but she didn’t have to use her powers in order to know the gears in Odysseus’ head were turning wildly as he processed her words.

Wanda smirked.

The seed was planted, now all she had to do was wait for the tree to grow.

Two weeks later she watched the large wooden horse being built in the middle of the night, but she couldn’t fight off the restlessness that was plaguing her.

Things were going exactly according to her plan, so why did the thought of those two pitiful humans being separated or killed at the hands of Agamemnon’s army bother her so much?

Two hours before dawn, Wanda finally gave up on fighting it.

She snuck into the city under the cover of the night and found the pair sleeping in their bedroom.

“Helen, Paris, wake up! You need to leave right now,” she hissed.

“W-what,” the man asked, alarmed, drawing a knife from under his pillow as he sat up in bed. “Hey, aren’t you the one who-”

“No time to talk, pack just the necessities and follow me,” she insisted. They thankfully listened, and ten minutes later the three of them were sneaking out past the guards and away from the city walls, helped only slightly by Wanda’s powers.

Once they were far enough away, Wanda stopped them.

“Go and don’t look back. Leave your old names and lives behind, never mention where you came from to anyone, no matter how much you might trust them, understood?” she demanded, and the couple nodded, eyes wide in both fear and confusion.

“Thank you,” Helen said softly, before turning around and walking away, her lover’s hand in hers. Wanda watched as they ran, remembering a similar scene from almost three millennia ago. She had been the cause of their escape as well…

Wanda whistled and summoned a nearby horse, galloping towards Troy just in time to see the giant wooden horse being wheeled in as Agamemnon’s army sailed away in supposed defeat.

She rolled her eyes.

Her plan had always relied on the Trojans being gullible, but a part of her had still been convinced it wouldn’t work.

Who would accept a gift from their enemy large enough to hide dozens of soldiers?

“Apparently Trojans would,” she whispered, chuckling.

That night, when everyone was asleep and the soldiers emerged from the horse, the once proud and mighty city of Troy burned.

As she watched the flames reach for the sky, Wanda couldn’t help thinking about the two people whose love started this whole war. The people who she had given a chance for a new life.

She didn’t regret saving them, even though she would probably end up in some trouble if the fact somehow came out. What bothered her was her motivation.

She was a demon and, no matter what the angel said, she didn’t have the capacity to care.

So why had she done it?

She considered her reasons over and over until she suddenly gasped.

Oh!

Of course!

The true reason occurred to her and Wanda could finally relax.

She did it because she wanted to piss Helen’s husband off.

It had nothing to do with the angel’s words.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Rome, 2064 years before the end of the world_ **

***

Vision adjusted the satchel on his shoulder as he entered the city.

Rome.

He had been there in official capacity a couple of times before, but never like this. Never without any obligations.

“Just four more years,” he muttered to himself, wandering aimlessly through the big city. He did his best to think about the positive sides of his forced vacation: the hobbies he got to develop, some time for himself and the opportunity to simply enjoy life on Earth. Still, after six years not even the advantages were enough. He wanted to help, not just stand by and observe.

His thoughts kept him distracted as he walked through the streets, but not distracted enough for his angel senses not to notice what was about to happen.

_A three-year-old girl. A runaway horse. Collision course._

Without even thinking about it, he found himself pulling the little girl out of the path of the terrified animal, using just a tiny bit of his influence in order to ensure the horse’s hoof would narrowly miss hitting her.

“Thank you!” the girl’s mother cried, rushing towards him. “You saved my baby! You saved my Octavia!”

“I’ve got fast reflexes. It was the least I could do,” he replied distractedly, his head spinning as he thought about the possible consequences of his actions. He wasn’t supposed to use any of his powers for ten years, and even though this was a minor miracle, Vision knew he could still get in trouble for disobeying his orders in case someone had been paying attention.

And yet, as he watched the woman cradle the little girl, crying tears of relief, he couldn’t help but feel like causing this sort of joy was worth any punishment.

Vision quickly entered a nearby tavern, needing a place to lay low for a bit. He hadn’t even been in Rome for an hour, and he had already caused a scene.

His gaze quickly flew over the gathered patrons, and he felt his eyes widen in surprise as they settled on a familiar shade of red hair.

 _Wanda_.

She was dressed in a black toga, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst all the white ones, but she didn’t seem to mind. She was sprawled in her chair, her drink in hand, without a care in the world.

It had been three centuries since they were in the same area, back in Persia, and Vision couldn’t resist walking over to greet her.

“Wanda! What brings you to Rome?” he inquired after getting her attention.

“Haven’t you heard? All roads lead to Rome,” she chuckled, gesturing for him to sit next to her. “Although I heard whispers that the Senate is not happy with a certain politician. If they really go through with their plans, I want to be present. I’m going to claim it was my idea,” she whispered conspiratorially.

“You know, I am certain someone is going to realize what you’re doing one day,” Vision warned, but Wanda just chuckled.

“They never bother to check up, why would this time be any different? How about you? Here for a few quick miracles?”

“Well, I am not technically on duty right now,” he responded, staring intently at his toga.

“Is that so? Knowing you, it’s not by choice. What did you do?” she asked. Despite his gaze being fixated on the nonexistent imperfections on his clothes, Vision could hear the smirk in her voice.

After his prolonged silence, Wanda nudged his shoulder.

“Come on, Angel, spill it. I won’t tell,” she coaxed, and Vision sighed.

“I… uhh… well… I might have gone a bit overboard while helping the Gauls in resisting the Roman invasion,” he admitted.

“That was _you_?!” Wanda cackled, eyes shining with amusement. “Oh, Angel, this has to be the funniest thing I’ve heard all century. Don’t you think that the time for magic potions that give inhuman strength might have passed?”

“My superiors share your opinion,” he informed her, just as he received his own drink. “Well, almost… They weren’t very amused.”

“I see,” she replied, laughing. “How come you’re here then?”

“Well, I had to choose between staying in Heaven and being down here without using miracles. I chose the Earth. I suppose I have gotten more used to being surrounded by people than angels,” Vision replied, before remembering one of the reasons he came to Rome now. “Besides, I heard that the oysters in Petronius’ new restaurant are remarkable.”

“Are they?” Wanda chuckled. “I’ve never had an oyster before.”

“Oh? Then let me tempt you to-” Vision started, before he was interrupted by Wanda choking on her drink.

He grew worried and debated lightly tapping her back to help, but she quickly calmed down and looked at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

He considered his previous words, searching for the cause of her amusement, before his hand flew to his mouth.

“Oh! That… That’s _your_ job, isn’t it,” he laughed, scratching the back of his head.

“A few years off duty and you’re already trying to steal other people’s jobs. Didn’t think you had it in you, Angel,” Wanda teased. Despite his embarrassment at his slip up, Vision couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“Is that a yes then?” he asked, trying not to fret while she thought about his offer.

Immortality could get lonely sometimes, and, even though Wanda was a demon, Vision had to admit she was good company.

While he liked staying on Earth for prolonged periods of time, the other angels avoided it as much as possible. Trying to do anything sociable with them was already quite a challenge, but sharing a meal was completely out of the question. Most of them considered food nothing more than “gross matter,” after all.

“Hmm, I might as well,” Wanda replied after downing the rest of her drink. “I’m sure good old Julius has a few more hours left to live.”

“Excellent. And yes, I’m sure he does,” he replied, before her words truly registered with him. “Wait, what?” he asked the moment they did, but all he got was a “what?” and an innocent smile from Wanda in return.

Was she talking about Caesar?

Vision shook his head. Even if she was, it didn’t matter. There was nothing he could do without being reprimanded. Even saving that little girl had been pushing it, but he could always explain that as an instinctive miracle if asked.

“Shall we, Angel,” Wanda asked, smiling sweetly as she hopped off the chair. “The oysters are waiting.”

Vision chuckled and followed after her, leaving a few coins for their drinks.

They were both silent during the short walk towards the restaurant, unwilling to draw too much attention towards themselves. Running into each other and thwarting the other’s efforts was one thing, but being seen going to lunch together was a completely different one.

They arrived at Petronius’ place without an incident, and it was easier for Vision to forget his worries once there was a plate of delicious-smelling food placed in front of him.

“Mmm,” he moaned at the first bite, feeling it melt in his mouth, and as he opened his eyes he noticed Wanda staring at him with an inscrutable look on her face.

Vision wasn’t certain what it was he had done, but it had to be something bad if it had caused her eyebrows to fly upwards and her lips to pull up into a half-smirk. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he stammered out a “what’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing,” Wanda replied, now full on smirking. “But I should definitely watch you eat more often.”

Her gaze was burning through him, as if she was searching for something he couldn’t identify, and Vision felt his cheeks heat up even more.

“Aren’t you going to try yours,” he suggested in a desperate attempt to shift her focus away from himself. She had mercy on him, humming softly and looking towards her plate, before bringing an oyster to her lips.

She let out a small sound of appreciation and Vision averted his gaze as if burned.

He now realized why she had looked at him like that, but unlike him who had made that sound out of pure enjoyment of the food, Vision was almost certain _she_ did it in order to get a reaction out of him. It was in her nature, after all.

“Temptation accomplished,” she stated with a wink, as if reading his mind, and Vision opened his mouth to protest. He hadn’t succumbed to any temptation. He was an angel, trying to tempt him was completely absurd.

“These oysters truly are remarkable,” Wanda continued before he had a chance to speak and Vision felt immensely grateful for that fact, since she had saved him from making a fool out of himself.

She had been talking about _his_ temptation, not hers!

Vision laughed, feeling his body relax.

“Indeed,” he replied, taking another bite himself.

“So, Angel, tell me all about the Gauls,” Wanda suggested, smiling widely as she leaned on her elbows.

“Well,” Vision started, settling more comfortably in his chair, “it all began when I accidently stumbled upon a small Gallic village and met their druid…”

As the meal progressed, Vision did his best to describe all of the adventures he had been a part of with the Gauls, his story accompanied by more of Wanda’s laughter. By the time their plates were empty, his previous tension was all but forgotten.

“I would love to stay and chat some more, but, hey, duty calls,” Wanda sang, hopping off her chair.

“I wish I could say the same,” he replied with a small chuckle.

“You’ve been alive for 4 millennia, what’s 4 more years for a being like you?” she asked, winking before turning around without waiting for an answer.

As he stared at her retreating form, Vision shook his head at himself. After replaying the beginning of their lunch in his head, he was now certain that he had been reading too much into her actions. All Wanda had done was tease him slightly for fun, as she always did. She hadn’t been trying to truly tempt him. 

And even if she had been, she had failed.

He was an angel, and therefore impervious to temptations.

The brief desire to hear more of her breathless moans had been nothing more than a fleeting thought caused by his surprise at the sound she had made, a fleeting thought that would surely never occur to him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok peeps, I've decided that this one would be set in a city 30 minutes from my hometown lol, just because I can :P 
> 
> And because the amphitheater there is absolutely lovely :D
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Pula, 1722 years before the end of the world_ **

***

Wanda did her best to get comfortable on the hard rock beneath her as she watched the half-naked men fight in the arena below her.

Wanda scoffed.

Gladiator fights.

Another one of her temptations that had gotten itself completely blown out of proportions. Who would have thought that a ceremonial fight at a funeral would end up transforming itself into a whole empire's favorite pastime?

A very bloody one, for sure, which meant her superiors loved it.

With all the cheers and the charged atmosphere filling the amphitheater, she could see the appeal for the humans as well. It was exciting, and the real danger the combatants were in made it even more so.

Wanda let herself be captivated by the graceful moves of a blonde gladiator moving swiftly across the sand. While she generally considered humans to be weak and fragile, she could admit that some of them had an attractive physique.

Well, the blonde one certainly did, his muscular form shining with sweat as he evaded the incoming blows.

Wanda couldn’t help but think about the final reckoning that awaited them. How would Vision fight? Would he attack or take a more defensive approach like the man in the arena?

Vision was the only angel she interacted with, so she couldn’t make assumptions about the others, but he, at least, was strong. She had gathered as much in the past four thousand years, but how well could he use that strength in a fight?

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that the sudden booming cheer of the people around her startled her.

Wanda felt her enjoyment of the show dissipate before her eyes as they landed on the blonde gladiator sprawled on the ground, his blood drenching the sand below him.

Wanda ground her teeth together as she made her way towards the exit, angry at her own weakness.

Why did it matter that the blonde fighter had reminded her of Vision? And why had his death affected her? She had seen countless of people die!

Wanda sighed once she was finally in outside of the arena and away from the crowds.

She knew she had to work on that.

While Vision was fun to have around and tease, and was certainly easy on the eyes, she had to face the facts.

Once the final battle inevitably happened, they would stand on the opposite sides, and only one of them would make it out alive. That is, if either of them made it. There was no guarantee one of them would even survive the Apocalypse. In fact, they might even be forced to kill _each other_.

Despite the fact that she was supposed to look forward to the Apocalypse, the thought of a lifeless blonde angel with her dagger in his heart left a hollow feeling in her gut.

 _That’s because you care_ , the voice taunted her, and Wanda proceeded to ignore it.

She didn’t care.

And even if she did, it didn’t matter.

There was nothing either of them could do about it. A day would come when this tentative coexistence wouldn’t be possible anymore, and that gentle angel would truly turn into the mortal enemy he was supposed to be from the start. It would be best for them both to just nip it in the bud, stop interacting altogether…

And yet… Wanda found she didn’t want to. Because as much as she wanted to deny it, the most fun she ever had was while teasing him, just seeing him meant that her day would be made. Not to mention she could never get off quite as hard as when it was his image in her mind. As pointless as it was, she wasn’t willing to give that up just yet.

So, until that day, she could indulge. She could pretend that the world would never end, that these constant meetings with a delightful angel wouldn’t prove to be her downfall.

“Speak of the Devil,” Wanda muttered, looking up and seeing his silhouette near the beach. “Or, well, as opposite as one could get,” she added after a moment, chuckling, before crossing the road.

“Come to watch some bloodshed, Angel?” she asked, startling him.

“W-Wanda! N-no, I would never!” he exclaimed, eyes wide at her suggestion, and Wanda felt the corners of her mouth unwillingly pull up.

He was so easy to fluster, all she needed to do was suggest something crude. Wanda hoped that would never change. As unlikely as it was, she hoped the world would never succeed in snuffing out that innocence. The past four millennia hadn’t, but the world seemed to be getting worse by the day. Surely not even an angel could remain soft in circumstances like these.

“No? Here to participate then?” she continued, staring intently at him. Trying to keep the smile off her face was becoming a monumental fight.

Vision gasped at that, and Wanda lost the battle, a small chuckle escaping her.

“Of course not, how could you even suggest that!?”

Oh, silly angel…

Wanda couldn’t help but wonder if he truly believed she was serious, or if he was just acting scandalized for her benefit.

“Then what are you doing here,” she asked, pointing her thumb towards the large amphitheater over her shoulder.

“I am on duty,” he replied, crossing his arms over his chest, “and I wasn’t going to the arena, I was just passing by.”

“Sure you were,” Wanda smirked, doing her best to not cackle at the look of pure indignation on his face. She decided to have mercy on him though, so she spoke again before he could think of something to answer.

“I see you survived your vacation,” she added, watching Vison’s face relax.

“Had it lasted a day longer, I am not certain I would have,” he admitted, smiling slightly, and Wanda rolled her eyes. So melodramatic.

“What a tragedy that would have been,” she retorted sarcastically, but the unwavering smile on Vision’s face let her know he didn’t believe her.

Fine.

Stupid angel.

“What were _you_ doing here, anyway?” he inquired, and, after some debate, Wanda decided to go with the truth.

“Well, _I_ was watching the games. Believe it or not, there’s just not much for me to do here these days. The Romans are basically doing my job for me.”

Despite not working much, Wanda found that the more that the time passed, the less interested she was in doing anything at all. She might not be getting physically old, but she felt each of those years weighing her down. She needed a change, and she needed it soon.

If only she could think of what kind of a change…

“Hmm,” Vision hummed, his face turning thoughtful. “My hands are actually full, but it is getting increasingly difficult to convince anyone to do something good. I believe the Empire’s days are numbered.”

“They are, at least in its current form. But humans are resilient. And imaginative. They will always find new ways to torture and kill each other,” Wanda replied. If there was one thing the demons could count on, it was the humans’ inherent violent nature.

“Yes, humanity is flawed. But there is grace in their failings as well. In the darkest of times, they will also find the strength to get up again after a conflict or a catastrophe, to help one another when they need it the most, and I find that beautiful,” Vision countered softly, gazing towards the sea.

Wanda turned around briefly, taking in the colossal structure behind them, before turning back towards the seemingly unending body of water in front of her. Despite being mere hundreds of meters apart, it felt as though they were two separate worlds, bleeding into each other and fighting for dominance, with the cries of seagulls desperately trying to be heard over the noise of the gathered crowds and the screams of the wounded.

As she watched the thoughtful angel beside her, peaceful and quiet as the sea as opposed to the constant noise inside her head, Wanda knew that they were just as different.

He was the sea, but she was the arena. Bloody… Loud… Horrible…

As the realization hit her, Wanda couldn’t help but silently slip away.

He deserved more than to have his peace interrupted by her negative energy.

She barely took a few steps when she was stopped in her tracks by her name on his lips.

“Yes?” she asked, turning to face him again.

“Would you… would you sit with me for a while?” he asked, the emotion in his voice tugging at something deep within her.

She knew that the correct answer was “no, why would I do that,” or “what’s wrong with you, Angel,” or any sort of offense. She also knew that she would have to avoid him for at least a few centuries now because he needed to get the crazy idea that she could be the friend he so desperately seemed to need out of his head.

And yet, it was that emotion that made her pause. It was that loneliness, such a deep loneliness in his voice, that made her wish to say yes.

And despite her better judgement, she did.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Camelot, 1448 years before the end of the world_ **

***

Vision hummed a soft melody as he walked the familiar route through the castle’s hallways.

It had been another productive day, but now all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and read.

His plans, however, were foiled by an unexpected visitor already occupying said bed.

“Wanda! What in God's name are you doing here?” Vision asked, jumping backwards in shock. She was sprawled leisurely on his sheets, looking for all intents and purposes as if she belonged there, and Vision shook his head at the thought.

“Oh, nothing in Her name, I assure you,” she chuckled, stretching her arms over her head. “It’s been, what, a few centuries, give or take? I’m sure you’ve missed me.”

It had actually been 272 years, 4 months and 16 days since the day they sat together at the beach in Pula. They hadn’t even talked that much, he had just needed someone to be there for him, and Vision had considered the fact she had stayed a big step in the development of their friendship at the time. Still, she clearly hadn’t felt the same. Although he had hoped he’d run into her afterwards, even searched for her a couple of times, Wanda hadn’t wanted to be found.

Well, she was here now, wasn’t she?

Vision couldn’t help but smile slightly at the thought.

“Perhaps,” he answered, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a simple red and brown dress, not the over-the-top kind that the women at the Court sometimes wore, but his mind still tingled with the familiarity of it.

He gasped as the realization hit him.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about the Enchantress haunting the forests, would you?” he asked putting his hands on his hips, but Wanda just rolled her eyes.

“Oh, fine… You’ve been doing too good of a job advising king Arthur, there’s too much peace. It’s boring, I had to stir things up a bit,” she grumbled, hopping off the bed. “But that’s not why I’m here.”

“And why _are_ you here?” Vision asked, curiosity getting the better of him. It couldn’t be just because she had missed him, could it?

“I have a proposition for you, Angel,” Wanda said with a smirk on her face.

Vision gave her a weary look.

A proposition from a demon never bode well. Still, he ought to at least hear what she had to say.

“I’m listening,” he said carefully, immediately taking a defensive stance.

“Well,” she started, her smirk turning into a grin now, “you wander this Earth doing good, while I’m here doing temptations and spreading mischief. We basically cancel each other out, right?”

Vision frowned.

“Hm, I suppose you could say that,” he conceded, despite his better judgment.

Wanda flashed him a wicked smile before continuing.

“So, why don’t we just tell our head offices that we did our things and call it a day?”

“You mean lie?” Vision asked, aghast.

“Oh, like they’d care. As you know, I’ve written false reports countless times before and no one has ever bothered to check,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

“Well, of course you did, you’re _you_! I won’t do it,” Vision huffed, crossing his arms. “Besides, these people need my miracles and support, what would happen to them if I decided not to do anything?”

Wanda groaned and muttered something under her breath.

“Fine, if that’s what you’re worried about, how about we take turns. When we’re sent to the same place, only one goes, preforms both a few miracles and a few temptations and the other one does whatever they want to do with their free time,” she suggested, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You want me to tempt humans instead of you,” Vision asked incredulously.

Wanda looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, duh… But, I’d also perform miracles for you when it’s my turn,” she said sweetly.

“But why?” Vision inquired, feeling quite dumbfounded.

“The days are beautiful this time of the year, the sun is shining and I’m lazy, Angel,” she chuckled.

“Of course you are, you’re a demon,” he replied without even thinking about it.

Wanda, however, just smirked, her red eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Oh? And that means I’ve got to indulge in all the deadly sins, right?”

“I…” Vision started, unsure of how to answer that. He didn’t want to offend her, and even though she was a demon, she was always quite nice to him. Not that he would ever tell her that, he was sure she’d summon a burst of hellfire in revenge.

“Perhaps I do, but what about you, Vision,” she asked, stepping closer to him. “Are you as perfect as you believe you are? I know for a fact that you like good food. You don’t _need_ to eat, you know?”

Vision blushed and looked bashfully at his feet.

He would never admit it to her, but there was some truth to her words. He _did_ like to eat, even if it wasn’t a necessity.

Still, he couldn’t outright deny it either. They _had_ shared oysters five hundred years ago.

“It helps me fit in with the humans,” he stated quietly instead, not lifting his gaze.

She laughed at that, a sound almost too angelic for a being like her, but she didn’t call him out on his excuse. Instead, she continued.

“And what about lust? Tell me, Vision, do angels experience the desire for another’s body? The taste of another’s lips?”

She was in his personal space now, hand on his shoulder, looking up at him and forcing him to meet her gaze. When had she gotten there? Vision closed his eyes, trying to tune her words out, but he couldn’t escape the images his mind conjured.

He was an angel. He wasn’t supposed to feel lust, so why were her words affecting him so much? Why did they make him desire _her_ body? _Her_ lips?

“Do you ever touch yourself while… wait, do you even have the required equipment?” she asked, and Vision’s eyes shot open just in time to see her squinting towards his pants.

He stepped backwards, so suddenly she lost her balance and fell forward, crashing into him. Despite the whirlwind of confusing emotions her very presence inspired in him, he couldn’t help catching her arms and helping her stabilize.

“Thanks,” she whispered meekly, and Vision cleared his throat.

“To answer your question, no,” he said, wincing internally at another half-truth he said today. He didn’t have a sexual organ at the moment, but he knew he had the ability to manifest it if he so desired. But he didn’t. He _wouldn’t_. Ever.

“No to the equipment part, the lust part or the proposal part?” Wanda asked, smiling widely again.

“All three,” he responded, crossing his arms again.

“Oh, come on, Vision! It’s a good deal, you can’t say no,” she challenged, crossing her arms as well.

“No,” he repeated, shaking his head for effect.

Wanda grimaced before slumping her shoulders and closing her eyes. After a while, she looked up again.

“Fine… At least promise me you’ll think about it?”

There was none of the usual smugness in her voice and Vision noticed for the first time how weary she looked. Perhaps she truly did need a break?

“I will consider it,” he finally conceded. He was met with a smile that definitely didn’t make his heart skip a beat.

“If you change your mind, I’m sure you’ll figure out a way to find me. Farewell, Angel,” she said softly, before turning around and passing through his door.

His own “farewell, Wanda” was a mere whisper, but the slight change in her posture made him believe she heard it.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Constantinople, 1428 years before the end of the world_ **

***

“Let’s say, hypothetically, of course, I agreed to your proposal. How would it even work?”

Wanda heard the question before she even saw him, a smirk spreading on her face as she turned her head towards Vision, not getting up yet.

It had only been 20 years, and Wanda had to admit she had expected the stubborn angel to hold out longer. Still, she knew he would find her eventually, and here he was, the sparkling waters of Bosporus to his left doing little to rival the blue of his eyes.

“Well, hello to you too,” she teased, enjoying the blush that spread over his face. Her proposal must have been weighing on his mind so much that he forgot some of his usually impeccable manners.

That was good.

She was getting to him.

“Ohhh, I… please allow me to apologize for my rudeness,” Vision replied, cheeks burning, and Wanda laughed, finally hopping to her feet.

“That’s alright, Angel. I’m clearly rubbing off on you,” she added, watching as his blush turned even brighter somehow.

“What? N-no-” he started, but Wanda decided to take him out of his misery.

“Regarding your question, our superiors don’t care _how_ things get done, just that they _do_. Besides, no one would ever find out,” she assured him.

“You can’t know that,” Vision stated quietly, and Wanda shrugged her shoulders.

“We would have to be careful, meet up in inconspicuous places to decide who goes, and give them no reason to suspect us and check.”

They were all so closed-minded, both the angels and the demons. None of them could ever come to the idea of the two of them collaborating on their own. Something would have to go horribly wrong for them to even start to investigate, and Wanda wasn’t planning to let that happen.

“How would we even decide who goes,” Vision asked, and Wanda smiled what she hoped was an innocent smile.

“That’s easy. We’d flip a coin,” she replied, only to be met with a raised eyebrow and a: “and how do I know you wouldn’t cheat?”

Wanda gasped, laying a hand over her chest.

How rude! She wasn’t even going to cheat _every_ time!

“I would _never_ ,” she replied, before rolling her eyes at the look on Vision’s face. “Fine, you can flip the coin,” she grumbled.

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet,” he reminded her, but that didn’t deter her. He was there, asking questions, and it meant she was going to win.

“You’re right,” she smiled sweetly, “you must be having more _hypothetical_ questions.”

“W-well, this is not a question, but _if_ we were to do this, I wouldn’t do anything truly devious. I just couldn’t. Perhaps a few harmless temptations, but that’s it. Nothing more than that,” he insisted, and Wanda chuckled.

“That’s fine, Angel. You know I’m going to embellish whatever it is you’ve done and add a few more things in my report. I just… I need a break,” she admitted.

It felt like each day had been exactly like any other for centuries now, there were few things that brought her true joy, and Wanda was certain that this change was exactly what she needed. Even if she ended up having to go somewhere and do blessings and miracles for him, it would still be something new and exciting, and the added frequent encounters with Vision would be a welcome bonus.

The angel in question was silent for a few moments, looking at the floor, before raising his gaze towards her face.

“You really need this?” he asked, his blue eyes imploring her for honesty, and all she could do was nod.

“I do…” she whispered, wincing at all the signs of weakness she was displaying, before quickly getting a hold of herself. “So, does that mean the deal is on?” she asked, a wide smile plastered on her face.

“H-how about a trial run?” Vision proposed instead, clearly unwilling to commit himself fully yet, but it was definitely better than a no.

“A trial run it is,” Wanda agreed, smiling like a Cheshire cat, before producing a weighted coin from her pocket.

“I believe we should use _my_ coin,” Vision stated with a small smile, getting one out of his pouch.

Wanda sighed.

It had been worth a shot.

“Alright, alright,” she responded, laying her hands on her hips. “You get the coin and you flip it. Can I at least choose what I want?”

“Of course you can, Wanda. Be my guest,” Vision said, the smile not leaving his face. If it had been another demon, the smile would have made her believe he was going to cheat, but this was Vision. She could trust him.

“Fine… Tails,” she decided, getting as close to him as she could and watching carefully as he tossed the coin.

The coin seemed to fall forever, and Wanda held her breath until it finally touched the ground.

They both crouched down to check, breaths mingling from their closeness, and, before she knew it, Wanda was distracted by his lips.

Had they always looked so soft?

“Tails. You win,” she heard him whisper, and for a moment all she wanted for her prize was to claim his lips in a kiss, before she remembered what a horrible idea that would be and what this was all about.

“Ha! And I couldn’t have possibly cheated!” she exclaimed, jumping a safe distance away from him.

He seemed dazed for a moment, before standing up and smiling again.

“So, what’s the verdict? Which one of us will go on the first mission?” Vision asked. There was a slight tremble in his voice, the uncertainty of what she could decide probably getting to him, but Wanda wasn’t quite ready to make her decision yet.

“That depends. We first have to find a place we are both supposed to be at,” she mused, trying to think of her next must-do tasks.

“Well, I should spend some time in Ireland in a few months,” Vision supplied for her and Wanda grinned.

“What a surprise! I’m supposed to drop in for a few quick temptations as well,” she replied.

“Does… does that mean you will go and do both?” Vision asked, voice a bit uncertain, and Wanda snorted.

“At that time of the year? Not a chance, Angel. Ireland is all yours. Just meet me before you leave and after you’re back so I know what to write in my report.”

Vision sighed at her words, resigned, before nodding.

“I suppose there is a first time for everything. What will you be doing during that time?” he asked, and Wanda felt her grin widen.

“I’m thinking a nice vacation on a tropical island. The sun, the salt, the sea… It could be just what I need to recharge my batteries,” Wanda stated, stretching her arms in anticipation.

Her reply brought a smile back on Vision’s face.

“In that case, a few small temptations might be a small price to pay,” he admitted, and it was Wanda’s turn to blush.

She bit her tongue in order to stop the instinctive “shut up” from leaving her mouth. As much as she wasn’t used to anyone being nice to her, she couldn’t risk accidentally making him change his mind. Instead, she made her smile turn sweet.

“I hope it will be, Angel. I’m looking forward to a long and fruitful cooperation with you.”

“If we both decide it works for us,” Vision added, raising a cautious eyebrow.

“If it works,” Wanda agreed, still smiling.

Oh, how she hoped it would.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the new chapter is finally finished, just in time for New Year's Eve.
> 
> Enjoy, I hope you like it!

**_Ulster, 1427 years before the end of the world_ **

***

Vision enjoyed the wind in his hair as he neared his destination. He supposed these would be his last moments of enjoyment for a while now. It was, after all, time for him to hold up his end of the deal with the devil…

Well, no, that would be unfair to Wanda. She might be a demon, but she was… different. Nicer. While the other demons inspired terror with their mere presence, Wanda made him smile. Well, at least when it wasn’t his blushes that she was after. She was his friend, as much as she tried to deny it, and their friendship was the reason he was doing this.

To give her a break…

He could do this.

For her.

Vision took a deep breath as he got off the horse, feeding the mare a treat.

“Such a good girl,” he mumbled, running his hand through the horse’s mane. He knew he was simply postponing the inevitable, but he still wanted to pretend, even if just for a moment, that this mission would be exactly like any other.

That he would still be the perfect angel after it.

Or perhaps, as Wanda had once pointed out, he never had been one in the first place.

Vision sighed, finally parting from his horse and heading towards the inn.

Dwelling on it wouldn’t change anything. He gave Wanda his word and he would keep it. He promised he would give this arrangement a chance and that was exactly what he was going to do. He just needed to figure out who, when and how to tempt.

“What can I get you, sir? Food, drinks or lodgings?” the innkeeper asked, bringing his mind back to the present.

“Just a room, please,” he replied with a smile. Despite his love of food, he didn’t feel particularly hungry. There was too much on his mind.

Sleep evaded him as he laid in bed, thinking about who to tempt. Someone who was so good, that a small temptation couldn’t possibly turn them to the wrong path?

“But what if it does?” he mumbled, turning to his side. He couldn’t possibly do that.

Perhaps he should tempt someone who was already so bad that his temptation wouldn’t make much of a difference? And yet, what if he was exactly who that person needed to bring them to the right path? Vision believed no one was above redemption.

“This is ridiculous,” Vision muttered, burying his head under the blankets. He would choose at random, hoping that his instincts would lead him to the correct choice.

The morning light came much too fast for his liking, but there was no putting it off anymore. He was to spend the next two and a half months here, and he wanted to spread the temptations across that time period, with plenty of miracles and blessings in between to make up for them.

“I can’t start the mission with a temptation,” he whispered, stepping out of the inn, and decided to bless the fields around it with a very bountiful harvest for the next ten years.

“Alright, where to next,” he wondered out loud, looking around himself to figure out a place to start with his first temptation.

He decided on going south on the crossroad and walked along the road until he reached the first houses. It was there that he noticed a man, sitting by the side of the street and looking directly at him.

“Please, kind sir,” the man said, “I haven’t eaten in days. Would you buy me a loaf of bread?”

Vision knew that he couldn’t say no, it was against his very nature, but just as he was about to inquire where the local baker was, a thought occurred to him that he should at least attempt a temptation.

So instead getting the food himself, Vision reached inside his pouch.

“H-here you go. G-go get _whatever_ you want,” he stammered, putting a dozen coins into the man’s hand. The man stared at his hand in disbelief, absentmindedly thanking him, and Vision rushed off. What the man spent it on was now entirely up to him, and Vision wasn’t planning to stay behind and check. If he spent it on the things he needed, then he’d have to tell Wanda that the temptation hadn’t worked. And if it had… if it had, then Vision couldn’t bear to see it, witness the consequences of his actions.

He did two more minor miracles that day, needing to get the foul feeling of a temptation out of his system, but when he was finally back in his room, he was exhausted.

“Come on, Vision. She’s your friend. You can do it,” he encouraged himself two weeks later, trying to find another temptation in him. He was aware that this mission probably wasn’t as balanced as it was supposed to be, but he simply _had_ to do more good than bad. It was in his nature.

Vision walked downstairs, deciding to sit for a while and observe the patrons. Hopefully something would finally inspire him for another temptation…

He was distracted by a flash of red hair moving through the gathered crowd, and his first thought was that Wanda had decided to spy on him instead of going to a tropical island as she had claimed she would. The thought disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, since he caught sight of the woman’s face, and Vision was surprised to find that a part of him was disappointed.

Wasn’t that the whole point of this experiment? For her to get some rest?

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” a man next to him spoke and Vision had to fight the instinct to jump in surprise.

Had he spoken about Wanda out loud?

No, that was ridiculous. The man must have been talking about someone else. Vision followed the man’s gaze towards the redhead and caught her winking back at his unintroduced companion.

“I… I suppose she is,” Vision admitted, with Wanda still in his mind's eye. “Is she your wife?”

The man shook his head sadly, and yet it was obvious something was happening between them.

“Betrothed, then?”

“No… I am married already, but I cannot seem to stay away. I love _her_ and there’s nothing I can do about it,” the man replied, still gazing towards the woman.

Surely there were many things the man could attempt in order to stay away, but as the woman met his gaze and smiled lovingly, Vision couldn’t bring himself to burst their bubble.

What came out of his mouth instead was: “sometimes… Sometimes the heart doesn’t choose. I have witnessed it time and time again. When it happens, it happens, regardless of rules or duty or the fact that it’s forbidden… Love, perhaps, is the strongest emotion of all,” he mused, remembering that not even a demon could resist its pull.

“Have you ever been in love, sir?” the man asked, and Vision smiled gently, shaking his head. A demon perhaps _could_ fall in love, as Imhotep had proven, but an angel surely couldn’t.

“No. And I don’t suppose I ever will,” he replied.

“That’s a pity. It’s… indescribable. But you never know. Love might come at the most unexpected of times. As you said, the heart doesn’t choose.”

Perhaps that was true for humans, but no angel had ever fallen in love before. It was impossible. Or, at least, he hoped so. As Steve had said, he didn’t need such distractions. It wouldn’t do to go around falling for some human. As the redheaded woman sauntered towards them, his mind's voice couldn’t help but whisper: _or worse... A demon_.

Vision frowned at the thought. Wanda was his friend, but, surely, he could never feel more for her, could he?

He was distracted by the man speaking to him again.

“Anyway, I just wanted to thank you,” the man said, as his eyes drifted towards the woman he loved.

“What for?” Vision asked, thoughts still stuck on another redhead.

“You’ve made the choice easier for me. I was being eaten away by guilt, debating ending it somehow, but you’re right. The heart wants what it wants. And she wants me back. I… I have to go now, but I won’t forget this talk.”

 _Oh_.

Vision caught the gasp just as it was about to leave his throat.

He had just unknowingly tempted a human away from ending an extramarital affair.

He opened his mouth to apologize, to make him change his mind again, when the redhead reached them and tangled her fingers in the man's hand, pulling him away and reminding Vision that he was _supposed to_ do some temptations.

“Right,” Vision muttered, still unable to process just how easily that temptation had come to him. So easily, in fact, that he realized it only _after_ it was done. Unlike his first temptation, which had caused him to feel some guilt, this one scared him.

He was an angel.

Temptations weren’t supposed to come naturally to him! The things he did during this experiment were supposed to be deliberate and thought out, not flow out of him like they’d always been there!

Vision sighed, shaking his head. He would certainly have to be more careful with the rest of the temptations.

He managed to do three more during the rest of his stay in Ireland, and by the time he was nearing his agreed meeting point with Wanda, his mind was still conflicted.

He arrived at the small, secluded town a day too early, and the silence of the rented room was slowly eating at him.

“No, I surely can’t do this anymore,” he whispered, pacing the small space.

He wanted to help Wanda, he really did, but the memory of the man and the red-haired woman still haunted him. He couldn’t risk something like that happening again.

“Alright, Vision, you’ve got less than a day to find the right words, to let her down gently,” he stated, not stopping his pacing.

“Hmm… I'm sorry, Wanda, but I am an angel. I’m supposed to be performing blessings and miracles, not temptations. Doing them is simply too difficult and unnatural for me,” he tried, before wincing.

 _A lie_ …

That one had been easy enough…

“It’s all too much for me, Wanda. My conscience is eating me up inside, and I simply cannot see myself willingly repeating this experience.”

That one, at least, was more truthful. His conscience _was_ bothering him, just not for the reason she would assume. Still, it wasn’t quite right.

“Well, none of it is going to be right, is it?” he muttered, shaking his head. How could it? He had to choose between betraying his only friend's trust and continuing on this path, the path that would possibly lead to his own destruction…

Vision sat on the bed, burying his head in his hands as he searched for the right words.

How could he do this without hurting her?

No matter his efforts, the words didn’t come. Not for the next few hours, and not the next morning.

He would have to improvise.

When he arrived at their agreed meeting point, Wanda was already there, stretching her arms behind her as she waited.

She looked much more tanned than she had been when he last saw her, quite unusual for the time of the year, and Vision couldn’t help but smile. Perhaps she really _had_ gone to a tropical island.

“Wanda,” he stated gently, his mood brightening instantly, “I take it you’ve enjoyed your vacation?”

“Oh yes,” she chuckled, “I didn’t do a thing. Just lounged in the sun and went for a swim whenever I got bored of that… It was lovely, Angel. I see you’ve made it back as well.”

“I have. Although I cannot claim I’ve had half as much fun as you did,” he replied, still smiling somehow.

Why was it that her presence made even the unpleasant memories somewhat bearable?

“Of course not, you had to do all the work this time. But I promise we’ll switch next time around,” Wanda assured him, grinning as she came closer.

He knew he should tell her there wouldn’t _be_ a next time, but the words caught inside his throat. Instead, he heard her asking: “so, tell me what you’ve got.”

“W-well, I first gave a man begging for food enough money to keep him fed for a fortnight,” Vision started, before realizing it didn’t sound like much of a temptation at all. “A-and I told him to get anything he wanted.”

“So, let me get it straight. You tempted a hungry man by giving him money?” Wanda asked, a grin on her face.

Vision felt his cheeks burn at her words. “I-I’m not a demon, Wanda. Temptations are not really my area of expertise,” he mumbled. Her ability to get him flustered with just a few words truly was unparalleled.

“No, no, I’m not complaining. I can work with that,” she chuckled, eyes shining with mirth. “So, I tempted a good, hardworking man with more money than his immediate needs, but not enough for him to get out of poverty. I also enticed him with the idea that he can increase his riches by gambling,” she mused, a finger on her lips.

“T-that’s _not_ what happened,” Vision insisted, crossing his arms defensively. He hadn’t done _that_.

Wanda sighed, shaking her head but still smiling.

“Embellishment, Angel. I’ve gotta give them something. What else have you got for me?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I have also put a married man more at ease about forbidden love,” he admitted, willing his cheeks not to betray his thoughts. This was it, the source of most of his turmoil. It had surely had nothing to do with the fact that the woman had reminded him of her, right?

“Adultery?” Wanda asked, her lip quirking upwards. “My, my, Angel… I hadn’t expected that from you,” she teased, and Vision stammered for the right words.

“I-I… h-he was already having an affair, I just…” he mumbled, trying in vain to justify his actions to himself for a hundredth time, but Wanda laughed.

“I like it. Forbidden love always _was_ my thing. They’ll definitely believe it was me doing these temptations,” she stated, gesturing downwards with her head.

“Troy…” Vision whispered, remembering the most notable affair she had encouraged. Well, at least _his_ temptation wouldn’t cause a decade long war. Hopefully.

“Troy,” Wanda repeated, smiling.

“Alright then. Anything else?” she asked after a few moments of silence and Vision nodded.

“I have suggested to a poor man that he might try to, ah, acquire some cattle from a nobleman, since he had more than he needed,” he explained, and Wanda shook her head slightly.

“Steal from the rich, give to the poor?” she chuckled. “So very noble. I think I will simply list it as encouraging thievery, without the extra details.”

Vision nodded, before remembering there was more to report.

“Ah… Right… T-there are two more. I have encouraged the growth of vanity in a woman that had just begun cultivating its seeds,” he stated, wincing slightly at the memory, before finishing with: “and I have also suggested an eating competition at a nobleman’s dinner.”

Well, that hadn’t quite been the case. The host had thought of it himself, but if Wanda could take credit for the humans’ ideas, Vision supposed he could as well.

“Hmm, I like it. I will add a few more things, just to be safe, but you’re a natural,” she stated, making the blood leave Vision’s face.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Wanda clarified when she took in his appearance. She gently laid her hand on his arm before continuing. “These temptations are all quite tame, and you’re not a natural at this, you could never be. You’re an angel, you’re perfect, okay? I know you’ve struggled with these, and I just want to say thank you for doing them for me.”

Vision found himself nodding, despite his thoughts screaming at him.

Yes, he had had to force himself to do three of those temptations, but one? One had come to him as naturally as breathing.

After his prolonged silence, Wanda spoke again.

“So, you’re here, you survived, does that mean we’ll keep doing this?” she asked, looking up at him.

Vision took a deep breath.

This was it.

Just like he had practiced.

He opened his mouth to apologize, to say it was too much for him, to explain that the guilty conscience would surely eat him up inside, but was suddenly sidetracked by her eyes. They were shining brighter than the most precious rubies in the world, filled with so much hope, hope that he rarely got to see in that particular pair eyes. The thought of that hope extinguishing because of him left a hollow ache in his chest, an ache he couldn’t understand. So instead, without his conscious decision, the words that came out were: “yes, Wanda. We will.”

His brain was still stuck on processing the unexpected words when he felt her arms wrap around him without any sort of a warning. He stood there, hands frozen midair for a few moments, until finally allowing his body to return Wanda’s hug.

She was burning around him, the feel of her heated skin on his bringing to mind hellfire, the one thing that could truly destroy him, but Vision found he didn’t mind the sensation. In fact, it felt right, like his arms were exactly where she belonged.

All too soon, she pulled away, leaving him confused about his own reaction. It wasn’t like she hadn’t touched him before, she had pinned him down against a tree to threaten him, but that had been different.

 _This_ was different.

“Thank you, Vision,” Wanda chirped, still smiling brightly, completely unaware of his inner turmoil.

“I’ve gotta go write that report, but I’ll see you soon. Well, not too soon, we can’t do this all the time because it would be too suspicious, but, once every few decades? Or do you think that’s too small of a gap? It doesn’t matter, we have time to work out the details, but anyway, it’s gonna be so fun…” Wanda rambled on, and all Vision could do was stare at her, still feeling the ghost of her touch all over his torso. He had never seen her like that. She seemed… happy, almost?

And he wanted her to stay happy, he really did, so if a few temptations every now and then were the price to pay, then so be it.

Still, once Wanda finally went away to do her report and Vision was left alone with his thoughts, he couldn’t help but sigh and shake his head at himself.

What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
